


Learn to Knit!

by applecameron



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short moment of Carter teaching Jack to knit.  vague spoiler: Ascension; Window of Opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn to Knit!

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching an SG-1 monday marathon -- only watched 1.5 episodes, actually, 'Ascension' and 'Red Sky', and then got distracted by Billy Wilder's film "The Private Life of Sherlock Holmes" over on Turner Classic Movies.
> 
> This is what will happen to you if you channel-surf, kids. Don't let the tragedy strike you! Buy War Bonds today!
> 
> Anyway, some bizarre combination of these stimuli led to the following Stargate SG-1 drabble.

"Learn To Knit!"

He fumbled with the two sticks and the string, "Oh, this is -- ". Suppressed a curse before it made it all the way out of his mouth. "Hmph."

"Relax, sir. Let the yarn hang loose. Slid in, and loop out. Now, try it again." Her slim, capable hands fitted over his for a moment, and forced his to make one stitch, then another. They looked awful. "Relax."

"I'm great at relaxing, Carter. But this -- "

"Would you rather take up golf? Or fly a kite?" The inquiry was a little cutting.

Grimace. "I already took up golf. "

Curiously, "Really? I didn't remember that."


End file.
